<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Savage Love by RoxieDeSanta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364309">Savage Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieDeSanta/pseuds/RoxieDeSanta'>RoxieDeSanta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieDeSanta/pseuds/RoxieDeSanta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How long had they been doing this now? Ever since that girl had broken up with his Iwa-chan. What was her name again? Emiko? Keiko? Miyako? It didn’t really matter, he supposed. Oikawa was just glad she had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Savage Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heard the song and it begged to be made into an IwaOi fic, so, yeah... here you go. Enjoy.</p><p>Also, Happy Birthday, Godzilla. *finger guns*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa moaned hotly as his back hit the lockers behind him. He wrapped his leg around Iwaizumi’s waist and pulled their hips together. Iwaizumi growled and bit the junction between Oikawa’s shoulder and neck. Oikawa cried out, his mouth quickly covered with Iwaizumi’s hand.</p><p>“Quiet,” Iwaizumi murmured against Oikawa’s skin. Oikawa nodded once, letting his mind wander as Iwaizumi finished undressing him.</p><p>How long had they been doing this now? Ever since that girl had broken up with his Iwa-chan. What was her name again? Emiko? Keiko? Miyako? It didn’t really matter, he supposed. Oikawa was just glad she had.</p><p>He moaned and arched his back as Iwaizumi roughly slid a slicked up finger inside him. Oikawa dug his short nails into Iwaizumi’s back as his best friend sucked another hickey onto his skin. Oikawa loved being marked by Iwaizumi. He belonged to his Iwa-chan, even if Iwaizumi had no idea. Oikawa only hoped Iwaizumi didn’t know how much Oikawa loved it. He might stop whatever this was.</p><p>Oikawa sucked in a breath as Iwaizumi brushed his finger across Oikawa’s prostate. He arched his back against the lockers. “Hajime,” he breathed, pulling Iwaizumi’s hips closer with his leg. He pressed down onto Iwaizumi’s finger wanting more. Oikawa buried his fingers in Iwaizumi’s short hair.</p><p>How long had they been doing this? Oikawa tried to remember as Iwaizumi added another finger and began stretching him quickly.</p><p>Months at least. Since before they’d beaten Tobio-chan. Almost before the first practice match they’d had. Before Oikawa had strained his ankle. Oikawa swallowed his moan remembering how Iwaizumi had fucked him senseless after he’d come back from the doctor. The anger and fear and worry in his eyes as he pounded into Oikawa. Oikawa wasn’t sure how many times he’d cum that night, the entire night a blur of pleasure.</p><p>Iwaizumi brushed his prostate again, harder this time, unleashing a high-pitched whine of pleasure from Oikawa. “Yes, Hajime. Gods, yes,” he panted.</p><p>How long after that girl had broken Iwa-chan’s heart before he had snapped and taken Oikawa in Oikawa’s own bed. Oikawa couldn’t remember. A few days?</p><p>He remembered they’d been sitting on his bed studying for… something. It had seemed important at the time. He remembered that much, but Iwaizumi had been having a hard time concentrating. Oikawa knew he was hiding something, but he hadn’t been sure how to wheedle the information out of his best friend. He’d asked about the girl (Sakura? Yuka? Ayaka?).</p><p>
  <em>“We broke up,” Iwaizumi said gruffly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa’s mouth opened and closed. “You seemed to really like her, Iwa-chan,” he started slowly, reaching out and setting his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi angrily shrugged the hand off. “She broke up with me, Shittykawa. Said I didn’t love her like I should. She didn’t believe I did no matter what I said.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa set his hand on Iwaizumi’s leg. “She didn’t deserve you, Hajime.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi pushed his hand away, squeezing it hard. Oikawa tried to pull his hand away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Iwa-chan, stop,” he murmured with a frown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you always all over me, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked as he fisted his hand in Oiakwa’s shirt and pulled him close. “What is it you want?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Iwa-chan, I… what? We’re best friends,” Oikawa said, trying to hide how flustered the conversation and lack of distance was making him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi sneered and shook his head. “Is this what you’re hoping for, Oikawa? Why you keep driving girls away from me?” he said angrily, pulling Oikawa closer and clashing their lips together with a clack of teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa gasped and Iwaizumi took the opportunity to slide his tongue roughly into his mouth. Oikawa whimpered as Iwaizumi licked around in his mouth. He bit Oikawa’s bottom lip, pulling it lightly. Oikawa groaned, his hands tightening on Iwaizumi’s biceps as his cock jumped in his tight jeans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi pushed him down onto the bed and pressed his weight down on the taller man, slotting his thigh between Oikawa’s. Oikawa moaned into Iwaizumi’s mouth as he felt Iwaizumi’s erection pressed against his hip. Iwaizumi broke the kiss, breathing heavily, staring down at Oikawa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa whined softly rolling his hips against Iwaizumi’s thigh. Iwaizumi’s eyes flashed and he attacked Oikawa’s neck, sucking and biting. Oikawa gasped and buried his long fingers in Iwaizumi’s short hair. He tugged lightly. Iwaizumi growled and ran his hand down the front of Oikawa’s skinny jeans to cup his cock roughly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Haji-” Oikawa broke off as a loud whine escaped his throat. He tugged at Iwaizumi’s shirt in a futile attempt to pull it off. Iwaizumi sat back on his knees and pulled his shirt off. Oikawa briefly wondered if now was an okay time to ogle his best friend or if, like the locker room, that was still off-limits. He drank in Iwaizumi’s body anyway, years of volleyball making him fit in all the right places.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa reached for Iwaizumi’s jeans, wanting to see all of him, but his hands were swatted away. Iwaizumi roughly pulled Oikawa’s Star Trek tshirt off and peeled his skinny jeans and boxer briefs off. He flipped Oikawa onto his stomach and reached under Oikawa’s mattress where he knew his best friend kept a bottle of lube. Oikawa blushed, suddenly embarrassed Iwaizumi knew him so well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hid his face in his pillow as Iwaizumi began stretching him. Oikawa knew it wouldn’t take too long. He’d been fucking himself for a while now - something even Iwaizumi didn’t know. He moaned loudly, pressing his hips back against Iwaizumi’s fingers when he brushed his prostate. He whimpered as Iwaizumi began pressing it repeatedly. Oikawa thrust his hips against the bed, hungry for friction. His hands tightened into fists as he felt his orgasm nearing before the pressure was suddenly gone and his hips were lifted into the air off his bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa whined loudly, glancing over his shoulder at his best friend. Iwaizumi was busy pulling his erection out of his jeans. He groaned in relief as he gave it a few light strokes. Oikawa licked his lips and shivered in anticipation, feeling like he could cum just from watching Iwaizumi stroke himself. Iwaizumi slicked up his dick and pressed it against Oikawa’s entrance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to fuck you so hard, Tooru, you’ll find someone nicer to hang off of,” Iwaizumi murmured before thrusting in hard. Oikawa cried out as he came hard. He buried his face in his pillow again as he felt his blush crawling down his shoulders blades. Iwaizumi started moving shallowly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not done with you,” he whispered, hesitancy in his voice. Oikawa knew his Iwa-chan would stop if he told him to, but he wanted Iwaizumi to use him, fuck him as hard and long as Iwaizumi wanted. There was a pregnant pause as Iwaizumi’s hands tightened on Oikawa’s hips and he started to pull back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t stop,” Oikawa whispered. Iwaizumi stroked his back for a moment before Oikawa pressed back against him. He smirked when he heard Iwaizumi suck in a breath. He tightened around Iwaizumi’s cock and moved lightly. Iwaizumi groaned and pulled back only to thrust in hard. Oikawa gripped the sheets and cried out, his dick twitching.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, gods, don’t stop, Hajime.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa’s hips tighter as he fucked Oikawa hard. Oikawa whimpered as he started getting hard again. He reached down to stroke his erection, but Iwaizumi swatted his hand away and sped up his hips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t touch yourself,” he growled. Oikawa shivered in pleasure and fisted the blanket hard, his knuckles turning white. He pushed back against Iwaizumi, desperation building in his gut. Oikawa shoved his face in his pillow, trying to block out the whimpers and moans he knew were climbing steadily out of his throat as Iwaizumi repeatedly hit his prostate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi’s thrusts began to lose their rhythm and he took Oikawa’s cock in his hand and stroked. His hand faltered as he pulled out and came, painting white streaks across Oikawa’s ass. Oikawa moaned hotly as he came again breathing heavily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa whimpered softly as Iwaizumi let him go and his hips sank to the bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmured softly, reaching out, as Iwaizumi got off the bed and walked out of the room. Oikawa swallowed his whine and the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He buried his face in his pillow again. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He jumped as something warm and wet touched his ass. He glanced back to see Iwaizumi gently cleaning him with a damp cloth. He rolled Oikawa over and picked him up gruffly. Oikawa lolled in his arms as Iwaizumi carried him into the bathroom and deposited him in a warm tub.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you fall asleep and drown, I’ll punch you, Shittykawa,” he said, not meeting Oikawa’s eyes, and walked back out of the room. </em>
</p><p>Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi inserted a third finger and brought him back to the present. Iwaizumi never stayed. Never cuddled after. Always pretended like it had never happened after he was done cleaning up Oikawa. They’d gone back to studying the first time after Oikawa had managed to walk back to his room on shaky legs, dressed in the clothes Iwaizumi had left out for him. Oikawa whined and wrapped his legs tighter around Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Please, Hajime,” he said breathlessly. “I need your cock. Please. Fuck me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi grunted, pulling his fingers out and popping his dick out of his volleyball shorts. “I thought I told you to be quiet,” he said huskily, using the last of the lube as he stroked his erection.</p><p>Oikawa whined as Iwaizumi teased the head around his entrance. “Please, I’ll be quiet,” he whispered brokenly.</p><p>Iwaizumi kissed him roughly and thrust in hard, capturing Oikawa’s cry with his mouth. Oikawa tightened his fingers in Iwaizumi’s short hair and his volleyball jersey. Iwaizumi panted against his shoulder and Oikawa buried his face in his neck determined to be quiet. He moaned hotly as he felt his orgasm curling low in his stomach as Iwaizumi set a punishing pace.</p><p>“<em>Hajime</em>,” he murmured in warning, tugging on Iwaizumi’s hair. Iwaizumi reached down and stroked Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa whined against Iwaizumi’s skin, his orgasm nearing before he came hard into Iwaizumi’s hand. Iwaizumi pressed Oikawa against the lockers, groaning deeply as he came inside Oikawa.</p><p>They slid to the ground, breathing heavily. Oikawa nuzzled Iwaizumi’s neck and held him close, unwilling to let him go. Iwaizumi groaned as he detached from Oikawa. Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi back, kissing him slowly and deeply. His cinnamon eyes met Iwaizumi’s green ones as they broke for air.</p><p>Silence stretched between them until Iwaizumi leaned forward and captured Oikawa’s lips in a passionate kiss. Oikawa’s heart soared even as Iwaizumi broke away and stood up. His cheeks were a deep crimson as he cleared his throat and held his hand out for Oikawa to take. Oikawa smiled warmly and took Iwaizumi’s hand, letting Iwaizumi help him to the shower.</p><p>Thank the gods for whatever her name was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>